gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Peach
Gender I think we should change "her" gender to "transsexual" or "male", because it's a bit obvious that "she" is not a woman, Reni Wassulmaier is said to be "female" as she was born a woman, yet, I still think they both should be said to be "transsexual" on their respective infoboxes. (talk/ /blog) 19:26, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I agree. She sounds very much like a tranny and her voice actor is male. ( ) 19:28, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 There's no "transsexual" option, so I'd leave it blank. With regards to Reni, the reason she's listed as female is because in her most recent canonical appearance (LCS), she is female. SJWalker (talk) 19:30, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Just so you all know, the term "tranny" is highly offensive to transgender men and women. Also, 'transexual' is a much older term that isn't used as much, and that many also consider to be offensive. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 11:25, July 12, 2015 (UTC) You say that like you expect people to care. - Erik the Mad (talk) 20:48, July 14, 2015 (UTC) : Exactly Erik, thanks for answering. AndreEagle17 20:49, July 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yeah, we need a "tranny" or "shemale" (since both terms are acceptible in GTA culture) option for gender. Deffinitely not female. Also, seriously offended? If he's working as a shemale, then there's no reason not to call him a shemale. Shemale is a totally acceptable term when describing male sex workers that cater to such niche markets. You can't have your shemale and eat it you know. Edissa (talk) 03:13, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: Why not use a term that isn't considered offensive to most transgender people? Why not use the term transgender for her? Is this wiki in character? I didn't think it was since there are no racial slurs on any pages (or are there and I just missed them?) Just because some people in the game might use the N word or such, doesn't make it okay to use on this wiki, or does it? AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 17:29, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::: Dude, nobody cares what a bunch of mentally-ill perverts think. Deal with it. - Erik the Mad (talk) 15:05, June 4, 2016 (UTC) 'Final' word on "gender" descriptor This page continues to be warred over even after the above discussion. Transsexual and transgender are not equivalents. When we added the "T" option to the infobox in March 2017, we deliberately made it say Trans rather than Transgender or Transsexual to avoid this sort of argument. Please note that this wiki is documenting contents of a video game which trades on causing offense to a certain degree, so our documentation reflects the sometimes offensive terminology used therein by the game developers. If a character is referred in game as transsexual or a scripted piece of dialogue or written text uses the term transsexual or even "trannies", that is what this wiki will state. In the case of some of the characters, unless there is evidence to suggest full transition (e.g. by surgery like Reni Wassulmaier) transgender is not necessarily the correct terminology. Yes, it is a similar situation to the N* word which is used liberally throughout the games and is only censored on the wiki at the request of Fandom themselves, otherwise we would be documenting that properly too. If the gender field on this page continues to be changed, the page will be permanently locked to staff-only. All that being said, exhibitions of homophobia and intolerance on talk pages such as seen above are in breach of the Civility policy and Fandom's Terms Of Use and will not be tolerated in future. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:39, January 22, 2020 (UTC)